


Kiss the webcam goodnight

by Tobinka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hux the looser (tm), Kylo the FBI man, M/M, The FBI man watching you, its happier than you think, needs beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: Hux is living a lonely, miserable life, in his 9-5 office job, his old flat and no one is there to keep him company but the internet.Kylo is an FBI man, whose life is the same horse shit as Hux’s.The collision is inevitable





	Kiss the webcam goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this needs beta like Kylo needs cock in his mouth. (I'm not native speaker, so what the fuck is grammar, you got me?) 
> 
> Second of all, this is for Tali, for being my loved, cherished friend. 
> 
> Third of all: no tw because if you're old enough to read porn, you don't need those.

It’s always the same, the routine. If he would pay attention the the repetitiveness, he would go mad, but he doesn’t care. It has always been like this.

He wakes up at 7:30, takes a shower and puts extra care to wash his ginger hair, eats two slices of toast with raspberry jam, not bothering with butter or coffee, takes the bus that leaves at 8:20 and sits on the left behind the driver, enters the office building at 8:47, nodding at the girls at the reception. On mondays he gets a coffee from the coffee machine in the corridor, but not for the rest of the week, because there is always a queue and he doesn’t like waiting in line, especially with his extrovert, talkative colleagues.(There is no queue on monday because  everyone is attending a meeting he’s not invited to, and even if he was, he wouldn’t attend.) That’s why he took that job. He can sit all day in his corner and punch data into the software, usually with headphones on, listening to whatever youtube can offer.(No radio, ever. He hates the stupid moderators and adds.) Every thursday, he does an analysis of the data, and compares it with the previous week statistics. No one really bothers him here, except the guys from IT to update the software or his boss asking if the weekly reports are ready and if the data can be downloaded. It wasn’t the best job, given the amount of data he has to go through, but he’s good at it, and as they say, better an egg today than a hen tomorrow. 

He takes lunch break at 12:50 because by then the cafeteria is mostly empty and he doesn’t care that the only food left are tuna sandwiches. He drinks orange soda with them, his favourite.  After the lunch, he goes for a smoke to the backyard, surrounded by maple trees in big pots, and he sits on a wooden bench, furthest from the door, and every day Mitaka from the human resources is there (even though he doesn’t smoke) and every day Hux politely declines his date invitation. Sometimes, Hux thinks about accepting the offer, but he knows it wouldn’t work out and meeting Mitaka at the office would be awkward afterwards. Besides, Mitaka isn’t really his type. He likes dominance, strength, power and the poor kid is just...well, a poor kid. It’s just the way the things are. 

He goes home at 17:05, and on the way from the bus stop he stops at the 7-Eleven store to buy bottle of soda, cheese chips and occasionally pack of golden Marlboro's or bread for breakfast. He gets the jam from his mother, who he visits every three months. She patronizes him about his hermit life, she asks about his relationships, about work. They visit his father, and he goes home as soon as he can. He doesn’t like his mother.(She compares him with his brother way too often.) But the jam is good. 

 

The routine rarely changes. Hux doesn’t have any friends to go out with, no girlfriend (or a boyfriend, he doesn’t care) and not even a chance to get one. He’s not ugly, but he isn’t pretty either, and even though there certainly are people who like skinny gingers (Mitaka, for example), he will not torture himself by going outside and look for them. And he doesn’t care. 

What he does care about, though, is his computer. 

As he locks the door behind himself at 17:55, first thing he does is turning his old laptop on. 

This is his element, this is where he feels comfortable, this is where he is at his best. 

Hux loves reading news, and articles, and discussions. He never comments on anything, never joins a single discussion thread, but he loves reading about people who share his opinion, and he loves when people think different. 

Sometimes he just reads the articles, sometimes, just the comments. Sometimes he doesn’t read at all, and spends the nights with netflix. Chips and soda for dinner aren’t probably the smartest or healthiest option, but he likes it, and he doesn’t care. 

Sometimes he watches porn and masturbates, sometimes he just watches the porn and smokes. 

 

That’s the way things are, have always been, and most likely for Hux, will always be. He can’t remember when it started, and he doesn’t see a way out. He doesn’t want to. His life is a pile of horseshit. But he doesn’t care. 

 

Well, until his laptop overheats, makes a very loud  _ vrrrrr _ , releases a thin string of smoke and shuts itself off. 

 

“No, no, no!” Hux cries out. He was in the middle of a movie. The fact that he won’t see the plot resolved bothers him more than the smoke coming from the laptop fan. He moans sadly, as he strokes the power button, but the old machine is silent and the screen is black. He blows inside the filter and the smoke stops. 

  
  
  
  


The next day, he breaks the routine. He calls in to take a day off (which actually surprises his boss, Snoke, Hux has never took a day off before) and brings the laptop to the repair company three blocks away.

 

“The motherboard circuits melted into the fans, there was too much dust and it overheated.” They tell him. 

 

“Can it be repaired? ” Hux asks. 

 

“It would cost you almost as a new machine, man. Besides, this model is really old and I’m surprised it has been functional for so long. That means, hard to get the new parts.” 

 

“Ah...” He nods. 

 

“If you wanna, we have some newer models for second hand sale, plus I’d give you a little discount should you leave the old one here, it has some parts that could be salvaged.” 

Hux nods again and lets the man guide him to a second room of the repair shop where the computers are set for display and sale.

 

“So what will it be? A desktop or a laptop?” 

 

“Laptop.” 

 

“Do you have any specifics, something you want?” 

 

Hux shakes his head. He doesn’t care. 

The assistant points at several different models, all of them at least 5 years younger than what Hux has had. He should’ve expected it would break sooner or later. 

In the end, he picks last year’s model, because he likes the backlit keyboard and the touchpad feels comfortable under his fingers. 

 

“With the old one staying here, I can give you this one for 650 bucks.” 

 

It’s a lot, but Hux doesn’t really buy anything else. He’s got the money. 

He buys the laptop, because there isn’t another option. (He could go for the cheaper one, but it wasn’t that much of a difference), and he doesn’t stand the thought of being offline for even one night. 

 

He goes straight home, he doesn’t stop to buy his usual proviants, but orders a pizza instead. He haven’t had a pizza since his birthday in may. He won’t admit it but he’s very excited. The last time he felt like this was when he was buying a new phone. (He wouldn’t bother, but a colleague told him there are phones with internet now and Hux just had to get one.) The only difference is that he’s going to use the laptop, unlike his phone. It only had been fun for a few hours. Now he carries it around to play card games on the bus. 

 

Hux plugs the laptop in and gently hits the power button. Previously black keyboard lights up with red letters, slightly illuminating Hux’s face before the screen lights up in bright white. He sets up the primary settings, downloads a proper browser and puts his favourite picture on the background - a fictional city in a sunset. He has the same photo at work. It calms him down, it helps him sort his thoughts. He would like to go to such a place one day, he thinks, but the city isn’t real and he doubts there actually is any place like that. 

 

He lights up a cigarette, and gazes at the wide screen and the buildings, how the fake sunlight pierces the clouds, and the steam from the streets rises along the skyscrapers. He gazes at the birds and drones and windows. And he thinks they gaze back at him. He has this uncomfortable tickling feeling on your toes and ears, the one that says “you are watched”. He checks both the door and the curtains, they both are closed. 

Then, he frowns. He hadn’t thought about it before, never even bothered. His old computed didn’t have a webcam, but this one does. A few weeks earlier, he has read an article about FBI watching people through it and that for real privacy, you should cover it with tape.

“What a bullshit.” He mumbles and takes a slow drag from his cigarette. The tickling, however, stays for the next few hours. 

  
  
  
  


The next day, routine is back. He gets up, goes to work, buys chips and soda and sits online till 2 am. 

And the next day, and the day after. And the day after. 

 

Weekends don’t really mean much to Hux, only that he doesn’t have to go outside at all and he has to cook his lunch. Usually, it’s frozen food or a chinese takeaways, sometimes both. Sometimes only chips. 

 

This saturday, he made himself a frozen lasagna from the dollar store, and set the computer on a small table next to his bed, together with the old ashtray and soda. His favourite tv show has a new episode. Once he’s finished eating, he lights himself another cigarette. But it doesn’t taste right and there is the tickling sensation again. And then, his phone rings. 

He’s startled, he’s not expecting anyone to call him, especially not at 9pm.

Then, he realizes that it was just a text. The curiosity is stronger than his comfiness and he gets up to take his phone from the bag, putting the cigarette to rest in the ashtray. 

 

_ Unknown Number (1)  _

_ 22:47 “Please don’t smoke so much, it could kill you”  _

 

Hux reads. 

 

“What the fuck.” He exclaims. 

 

And then, he texts back.    
  
“ _ Who is this?” _

_ Failed to deliver the message. Retry?  _

 

“Pfft.” Hux mutters, and taps on  _ Retry. _

 

_ Failed to deliver the message. Retry? _

 

Strange, he thinks. Restarting the phone has no impact. The phone operates normally, but the text to the unknown number won’t send. He sets the phone aside on the table, maybe he will try later.

 

He goes back to the bed and drifts asleep with the tv show as the neglected cigarette slowly dies.  

  
  
  


On sunday eve, he’s reading about this new rocket, that should be launched the next year and headed for Mars. Hux’s thrilled, he loves the space. And there is a documentary attached to the article! 

 

His phone bings. 

 

_ Unknown Number (1) _ _  
_ _ 22:36 “Please go to bed, you need more sleep.”  _

 

Hux deletes the message. 

  
  
  


The monday morning hits faster and harder than Hux has expected. 

He’s not awoken by his alarm clock but by his phone, another text. 

 

_ Unknown Number (1) _

_ 7:04 “It is going to rain today, take an umbrella.”  _

 

Hux scoffs at the message. 

 

“ _ How did you get this number?”  _

_ Failed to deliver the message. Retry?  _

 

“Oh, really?” 

 

He leaves to work without an umbrella and arrives to his office soaked through and mildly annoyed. Of course it started raining when he was already at the bus station. 

Hux looks at his phone, thinking. Someone is pranking him. Mitaka maybe? Or another colleague of his? 

  
  
  
  


“You know, if you really want to, I’ll go on the bloody date, but please don’t send any more of those texts.” Hux tells Mitaka, when they’re smoking in the backyard. (Mitaka, as always, doesn’t smoke.) 

 

“Oh. I don’t have your number, I didn’t text you anything.” Mitaka replies and Hux thinks he sees a blush.

 

“Really?  _ It is going to rain today, take an umbrella?  _ Who else would it be?” Hux sounds annoyed and he immediately regrets that, Mitaka doesn’t deserve his shitty attitude. 

 

“Hux, I really don’t have your number. And that sounded more like your mother than me…” He trails off, Hux barely hears him speak. 

 

“Right. Sorry...um, see you later.” He leaves Mitaka there, before things get more awkward. They both know the “later” means tomorrow. 

  
  
  


Back in the office, he calls his mother regarding the texts. 

 

“ _ Maybe you have a secret admirer.”  _ She laughs and hangs up. 

 

Hux scoffs. More likely, he has a stalker. Or maybe he is paranoid, or maybe someone has the wrong number. 

 

But still, what if he  _ has _ a stalker. That thought was unsettling. But again, who would stalk him? 

 

Instead of working, he opens up the browser. Luckily for him, his spot in the office makes his screen hidden form most of the other workers, so no one can eavesdrop on him.  

 

_ Signs of being stalked _

_ Who has access to my phone number _

_ Stalker behaviour _

_ How to avoid stalkers  _

 

Plenty of articles, some of them very uncomfortable. Nothing useful though. Nothing that would fit the description “a stranger texts me, concerning my health”. 

 

His phone vibrates in his pocket. 

 

_ Unknown Number (1)  _

 

Hux stares at the screen. What the fuck. Of course, he could delete it without reading or even turn his phone off.

He hits the read button instead. 

 

_ 15:21 “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I am not a stalker.” _

 

“‘R you serious? That’s exactly what a stalker would say.” Hux laughs. 

 

His phone lights up and a new text pops on the screen. 

Hux stares at it, with a fear in his eyes. 

 

_ 15:23 “I am an FBI agent.”  _

 

“Yeah, and I am a chinese grandmother.” 

 

_ 15:23 “Nice to meet you, Xiao Lin.”  _

 

Hux, despite everything, laughed. 

 

He checks his office, no hidden microphones, no strange cables, no one around to listen. 

 

“So, you can hear what I say, huh, how?”

_ 15:26 “That is confidential.”  _

 

“Of course it is.” 

 

No response. 

 

“So, I’m gonna pretend what you say is true. Why FBI and why me?” 

 

_ 15:27 “That is confidential.”  _

 

“Typical.” Hux spits. 

 

There are no more texts and his ride home is uneventful, he stops for the chips and soda and drags himself home, exhausted. 

Behind the locked door, he takes off his shoes and jacket, puts down his bag, turns on the laptop. And checks his phone. No more texts. 

 

He spends next couple of hours searching information on FBI surveillance. He has to seriously dig, before he finds something.(Hux is good at digging.) There are stories from various people claiming they were watched by the FBI. There are articles about the government spying on people through the webcams and phones, looking for criminals. But no reports of those people being contacted. 

 

So maybe it is true? But Hux was no criminal. The only wrong things he did was stealing rubbers and sharpeners from his classmates. Or more likely, forgetting to return them.  

 

His phone bings.

_ Unknown Number (1) _

 

_ 21:08 “You look exhausted. That information you found is fake, by the way.”  _

 

Hux frowns.  

Bing. Another text. 

 

_ 21:08 “Frowning can cause early wrinkles.”  _

 

“This is so creepy, besides, how do you know it’s fake?” 

 

_ 21:08 “We never watched those people.”  _

 

“Heh, so why watch me?” 

 

No reply. 

 

He ends up saving the number under  _ an FBI Agent watching me _ . 

  
  
  


A week passes by without a single text. Hux considers openly engaging the conversation, something like  _ Hey agent, are you still there _ ?. It’s stupid. The prankster has probably finished his deed.

Hux doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s lonely. It feels nice to have someone caring for him. Even if it’s via creepy text messages. Deep in his gut, he misses them and even deeper, he is afraid that he will never get another one. Deep inside, Hux cares. And he feels stupid. 

 

His routine is back, and his life is a horse shit again. 

 

On friday evening, he makes frozen lasagna, and smokes in his bed, with his laptop on his thighs, and his phone beside him. 

He doesn’t really feel like reading anything, and he can’t focus on the tangled twist of events in his favourite show. 

Instead, he clicks on a random movie, something called  _ About time.  _ He never heard of it, but the reviews are pretty great. The main guy is supposed to travel through the time, Hux reads, to make his first date amazing. He expects a lowkey comedy. 

 

Exactly 47 minutes into the movie, Hux’s eyes are watery and puffy, the movie is absolutely not a comedy, and his phone makes a sound announcing him a new message. 

He nearly knocks his laptop off the bed as he reaches for it. 

 

_ An FBI agent watching me (1)  _

 

Yes, yes, yes! Hux thinks, and opens the message.

 

_ 21:46 “Turn this off, it hurts too much.”  _

 

“Too sad for you too, huh?” Hux holds back his tears, “ I thought it would be a comedy too.” 

 

_ 21:47 “You’d look better if you smiled.”  _

 

Hux stares at the message. And then he smiles, even though his eyes are red, swollen and his ginger hair is messy. 

 

_ 21:48 “Are you going to finish the movie?”  _

 

“Mhmm. I want to know how it ends.” 

 

No message. 

 

“You don’t like it?” He asks, trying to focus on the movie but glancing at the phone way too often. He doesn’t even feel stupid, talking to himself like this.  

 

_ 21:55 “No.”  _

 

“Why?” 

 

_ 21:56 “It’s sad and it makes you sad.”  _

 

“Shouldn’t you be doing some FBI business of yours?” 

 

_ 21:56 “You are my FBI business.”  _

 

Hux blushes ultimately, setting his phone aside and turning his attention back to the screen.

His mind and all his receptors are screaming at him. He accepts kindness of a stalker (because there is no reason FBI would watch him) because he’s lonely and now he’s blushing like an idiot. He’s desperate. 

 

“So, you’re still playing this secret agent thing game, huh?” 

 

_ 21:57 “How can I convince you that what I say is the truth?”  _

 

“Hmm...tell me your name.” 

 

_ 22:03 “an FBI agent watching you”   _ A long pause. 

 

“Very funny.” 

 

_ 22:04 “It made you smile again.”  _

 

That’s true, he realizes.  _ What the fuck, Hux.  _

  
  
  


They finish the movie and Hux is crying like a little girl, his face is flushed and wet yet somehow, he’s happy.  _ They _ Hux thinks. He and the FBI agent. 

 

“So what do you think?” 

 

_ 23:20 “I think you should reevaluate your choice of movies.”  _

 

“The next time you pick one.” 

 

_ 23:21 “What makes you think there will be a next time?”  _

 

Hux freezes for a moment. 

“Because you’re an FBI agent watching me?” 

 

_ 23:23 “True.”  _

_ 23:23 “Next time, then.”  _

 

Until now, Hux haven’t realized how tired he was. He closes the browser and before turning the laptop off, he kisses the webcam. 

“Goodnight, mr FBI.”

 

There is no reply.

 

Six hundred miles away from Hux’s dark, old flat, in a tall glass building, an agent smiles behind his double monitor. White light is illuminating his tan face full of moles, making the dark circles under his eyes even darker. He smiles as he drinks the cold coffee he has forgotten about many hours before. He smiles as he bites into a dry forgotten sandwich. He still smiles as he leaves his office, he smiles as he unlocks his similarly dark, old flat and he smiles as he falls asleep.   _ “Good night, Armitage Hux.”  _

 

It has begun with an investigation of the Snoke corp. Or mainly, mister Snoke himself. Closing deals with a complice of a known terrorist brought the old man into the FBI attention. Agent Kylo was supposed to do a customary check of every company’s employee. Their phones, computers, privacy, all was hijacked. They needed to know which people were involved. That was when Kylo run into Armitage Hux. The man was in charge of the company’s most valuable data and thus required more precise insight. Kylo and his colleague (and conveniently, also a best friend) Phasma were assigned to make a complete file of Hux’s life. It didn’t take them long to realize Hux was clueless of Snoke’s plots, or, Hux was extremely good at hiding it. Phasma has moved her attention elsewhere. But Kylo couldn’t. 

When he saw those dark, icy eyes behind the monitor (because Hux has finally gotten himself a webcam), when he saw how sad and drained the man looked, he couldn’t hold back. He broke the security protocol. And Hux had every right to call him a stalker. (Of course Kylo was wounded, but again, he was breaking the  _ No Intervinence  _ rule. He could get fired. But he didn’t care. All he could focus on were those eyes.) 

 

Things got a little out of his hands. Phasma knew, but didn’t report him. And he just got away with “There is something strange about this guy, let me observe, let me wait for a mistake that would give him away” and they let him do it. (No one really wanted to get in fight with him, so even though they could use his skills and talent elsewhere, they let him spy on Hux). 

Kylo grown so used to Hux’s routine, he planned his own. They lifes were synced. And that is where the longing has started. 

And it would be so good, so fine, if only Hux wasn’t as lonely and desperate as Kylo, and if he didn’t start to be so friendly, so open, so warm. 

And he just had to kiss the cam, for him, for  _ an FBI agent watching him. _ Not for Kylo though. That could never be and Kylo was hurting. 

 

He, as things do tend to happen, made one significant mistake. He underestimated Hux. Of course he was no secret cooperate of Snoke, he was just blindly doing his job, not caring. But Hux was...an element of his own. 

 

It happened four weeks after _ their _ movie night. (Kylo contacted him couple of times, making sure he gets a proper breakfast and maybe some fruit because he looked paler than ever, and if he remembered to call his mother. And sometimes, they sort of “talked” about general things until late at night, especially if Kylo had texted him in the evening) 

 

“There is just more work this time of the year. I’m tired because Snoke is persistent and constantly behind my back as I work” Hux replied to the concern. “But...thank you.” 

Of course Kylo knew he was working hard, he was, after all, watching him all the time. 

 

Hux has bought the fruit at the 7-eleven store and instead of eating chips and soda, he made himself a chamomile tea and ate mandarins and apples.  

And Kylo was proud. (It’s not like he ate properly himself. Constant dinner and fast food visits, heh.) 

 

That night, Hux got home later than usual, looking even more drained, than he ever before. Kylo was too busy with reports and updates on Snoke corp., and didn’t pay close attention to Hux’s workday that day, except noticing how tired he looked once he finally got home and in front of the cam. He was tempted to message him, but that would totally spiral into their strange form of conversation (as it often did), and he would never get these reports done. 

 

And so Hux undressed himself and sat by the computer, doing his stuff (Reading about a new videogame company, Kylo has noted). 

Around midnight, Kylo was finally done. He saved the file and emailed it, relaxing in his chair and checking on still-awake Hux.  _ Why are you still awake, you dumbass, you need to sleep _ . 

 

But contacting him would make him stay awake much longer. And Hux looked so focused on the thing he was reading.  _ Maybe if he finishes this, he’ll go to bed.  _

In less than five seconds, Kylo has realised Hux wasn’t reading anything but instead, he was watching something.  _ A movie, again? This late? _

And so Kylo clicked and checked on the movie that has made Hux so focused. 

And somehow, this made a perfect sense. 

Hux was watching porn.

_ Oh.  _

And not just any porn. Gay porn. Kylo’s heartbeat went to the orbit. He didn’t expect this. 

He also didn’t expect Hux pulling on his pyjama pants, taking his hard cock out from the dark blue cloth and giving it a slow stroke. In a perfect view for Kylo.  _ Did he forgot about me? Or is he so tired he doesn’t care? Or, eventually, does he want me to see? _

 

Kylo thought about turning the transmission off, to give Hux some well-deserved privacy. But he couldn’t bring himself to actually do it. Instead, he sat, completely frozen, and watched.

 

Hux stroked himself slowly, played and teased the tip and moaned softly. That voice, even though it was altered by the poor mic and earphones, pierced Kylo’s mind and settled there like a hot bullet. 

_ You monster. You know I am watching. You want me to see you.  _

His eyes were almost closed now, freckled face violently flushed, dry lips parted as more moans left them. 

He didn’t even bother with lube or saliva, and fisted himself dry once or twice, before he had enough precum to spread on his pale, long shaft. 

Hux didn’t even look at the movie, at the two perfectly build men sucked each other and released fake noises. He looked at the camera. On the other side of the network, those eyes connected with Kylo’s, and the agent’s mouth went dry as his own cock responded to the lust in those. 

The ginger stroked himself more, and shifted in his chair to sit more comfortably. To move his hips to the rhythm of his palm. He gave himself few more strikes before playing with the head again. And then he reached down, and palmed his swollen balls, squeezed them and stroke them. Kylo checked for other agents in the office, and caressed himself through his pants. 

Hux licked his dry lips, and stroked faster. Kylo let out a silent moan. 

The moans were louder, and they were coming deep from his chest. 

 

“...want i-nside me-e… n-need it...ah..ahhh….f-fill me…” Hux whispered between the moans. 

Kylo came in his pants, before Hux did in his hand. 

 

_ You monster. _

 

Hux waited before his breathing calmed down before reaching for paper towels to clean himself up. He closed the browser and turned off the computer. And kept praying that the agent wasn’t watching. He wasn’t even sure that he was a man. But it made much more sense. He could’ve do it in the bed, or in the shower. Or at least with his computer turned off. He could’ve but he didn’t. 

 

He cleaned up the mess on the table, too, and moved himself to bed. He checked his phone before he fell asleep. 

 

_ An FBI agent watching me (3)  _

 

_ 00:47 “You are beautiful.”  _

 

_ 00:49 “I came too, did you do that on purpose?”  _

 

_ 00:59 “Nice cock, by the way.”  _

 

He smiled as he drifted into sleep, imagining well-built body in a fitted suit, strong hands holding him, touching him and pleasuring him. Hands and body of an FBI agent, who was watching him. 

  
  
  


The week has dragged slowly. There has been so much work, Hux went straight to bed as he came home. On the weekend, he slept. The agent didn’t text him. 

 

“Are you as busy as me?” Hux asked, ten days after the incident. 

 

_ An FBI agent watching me _

 

_ 9:05 “Yes.” _

 

What a plain answer from a man who liked his cock. Hux blushed at the thought. 

 

“Snoke’s pretty hard these days, don’t remember him being like this.” 

 

_ 9:08 “Do you know what he has been planning these days?”  _

 

“I know he has out of office meeting with clients most of the time, yeah.” 

 

_ 9:09 “You know who?”  _

 

“Someone name Mr. V. Old dude who won’t come here.” 

 

_ 9:11 “Mister Vader?”  _

 

“I think so, why do you ask?”

_ 9:11 “Vader has been found dead last night.”  _

 

“How do you know that?” 

 

_ 9:12 “I am an FBI, remember?”  _

 

“Right. Of course.” 

 

_ 9:13 “You still don’t believe me.”  _

 

“I think it’s makes more sense for me to have a stalker rather than a personal FBI grandmother.” 

 

_ 9:14 “Would you display yourself like that for a stalker?”  _

 

Hux went red and said nothing. 

 

_ 9:16 “I like it when you blush like this.”  _

 

Hux didn’t reply. 

 

“Armitage, no personal calls in the office.” Tall, old man came up from the corridor to Hux’s table. Snoke himself.

 

“Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” Hux quickly put his phone away. 

 

“How are the reports doing? I need them before I leave today.” His tone was unpleasant. That was unusual. 

 

“I will have them ready for you by lunch, sir.” 

 

“I’m afraid that won’t do, Armitage. You have two hours. I have somewhere else to be today.” 

 

“Going to the warehouse, sir?” 

 

“No, this client requires more delicate interrogations. Now, get me those reports.” Snoke has turned and left. 

 

Hux sighed and began extracting the data. He could do the comparison in the afternoon.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

_ An FBI agent watching me _

 

_ 9:36 “Do you know this client of his?”  _

“Of course not, he doesn’t tell me things like that.” 

 

_ 9:37 “Do you have access to his office?”  _

 

“What? No! Why? How even...how could I know something you guys don’t?” 

 

_ 9:40 “We can’t get to him.”  _

 

“So you’re using me huh? I should have known.” 

 

_ 9:42 “Hux, this is important.”  _

 

“You can’t hack my boss so you are using me. What did he do anyway?” 

 

_ 9:45 “He’s making deals with terrorists.”  _

 

Hux froze. What? Snoke? With terrorists? He took a deep breath.  No, he won’t have any of this. He didn’t asked for this. His chest clenches. Hux turns off his phone and ignores the messages. He turns off his mailbox as well, in case they got to him through that. 

 

When he gets home, he tapes the webcam. And to irritate the agent, the only watches children Tv shows. 

He manages without his phone two more days.

On Wednesday, he gives up and turns it on. 

 

_ An FBI agent watching me (5) _

 

_ 02/07/ 2017 9:48 “We need your help.”  _

 

_ 02/07/ 2017 9:50 “Please.”  _

 

_ 02/07/ 2017 9:55 “Hux, I am sorry.”  _

 

_ 02/07/ 2017 23:29 “I know you are reading a book and not watching the show, please, talk to me.”  _

 

_ 06/07/2017 10:45 “Delete your phone. Delete everything. These messages. This number. It’s not safe.  _

  
  


“What, why?” 

But he did it anyway. If Snoke was really...it was hard to believe. He scrolled up to re-read those messages he got earlier.  _ It’s not safe.  _ That’s right. He knew too much already. 

 

_ An FBI agent watching me _

 

_ 02/27/2017 7:04 “It is going to rain today, take an umbrella.” _

 

_ 03/15/2017 21:47 “You’d look better if you smiled.”   _

 

_ 05/24/2017 00:47 “You are beautiful.”  _

  
  


And he just deleted them all. It kinda hurts, Hux thinks, and he tries to not care, but it’s hard. 

And no explanation came. 

 

He handed those reports on time and Snoke has left the building. Hux tried his best to not look nervous as he did. 

 

He got home early that day. 

 

“Hey, is everything okay?”  He spoke directly into the web camera, peeling off the tape, the loneliness washing over him. 

 

And gripped his phone as he waited for a reply that never came. 

 

“You just used me, didn’t you? To get to Snoke...I should have known.” He cried. 

 

Phone was dark. 

 

“You...did you really care?” 

 

“You never even told me your name.” 

 

“And you knew everything about me.” 

 

“How could I be so stupid.” 

 

And lastly, “I am sorry I freaked out.” 

 

He left the laptop on, camera aimed at his bed. He couldn’t sleep, he just laid there, staring at the ceiling, softly blue from the computer light. Eventually, the monitor has turned off and he laid there in darkness, his only company a grief and soft humm from the processor. 

 

He fell asleep in the morning hours.

 

No new messages. 

  
  


On Monday, Snoke has asked him to handle his calls as he attended the meeting. 

 

“Miss Kanata isn’t here?” 

 

“She didn’t come in and she’s not picking up her phone.” 

 

“Oh, any idea what has happened to her?” 

 

“No, Now get to the phone. Let me know if she calls.” 

 

Hux nodded and sat down at the assistant desk. Kanata’s computer was password locked, but she kept it written on a sticky note on the computer case. 

As he logged in, he had to smile. She had kittens on the desktop. Her email box, however, made him cringe a little. Full of unread emails, unsorted, thousand drafts as she closed the window and it autosaved. He quickly browsed through them, most of them begun with “Mrs. Kanata please tell Mr. Snoke that…” 

He didn’t get that, he thought that most departments had their own managers in charge, who handled these things like paid leave and sick leaves. 

 

Before he could dive further into the email mess, the phone rang.

 

“Snoke’s office, Hux speaking, what can I do for you?” Hux announced in his friendliest tone he could. 

 

_ “Please tell Snoke he’s required at the Starkiller base.”  _ A rusty voice, like if someone was talking from a basement. 

 

“Hello, who is this? What base?” Hux asked, to get more intel on the strange request, however, the person calling had hung up. 

 

There were two more calls, from their two trade partners, asking for Snoke himself.

 

“Mr. Snoke is in a meeting now, I will pass him your message, if you’d like.” 

 

_ “No, just tell him to call us when he can, thanks.”  _

 

And so Hux wrote down the names of people who called along with their numbers. 

 

Hux managed to grab a quick coffee, before the meeting ended. But he didn’t get to drink it. Snoke has stormed from the meeting room and grabbed Hux’s coffee. 

“So, Kanata called?” He asked. He looked nervous and sipped on Hux’s coffee. 

 

“No, but you got two calls, one from Miss Organa and Mr. Dameron. I told them you will call back.” 

 

“Alright, anything else?” 

 

“Actually, yes. A weird call though. Someone called to tell you that you are expected at uh..a Starki-” 

 

“Starkiller base. Fuck.” Snoke went pale. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

“Yeah. I’m leaving for today. If anyone calls, tell them I am busy.” 

 

Hux nods and watches Snoke leave. 

 

He takes lunch as usual, and he goes for a smoke, as usual. 

 

“Hey, Mitaka, you okay?” He asks as the young man approaches him on the break. 

 

“Yeah, but Snoke was furious about Kanata’s absence.” 

 

“He made me do her job.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“It’s not so bad, actually, a change is good once in a while.” He doesn’t believe those words as he says them. 

 

“Wanna keep it?” Mitaka asks. 

 

“Not really my gig, no. Besides, someone needs to look over the data.” 

 

Mitaka nods but doesn’t say anything. 

 

Hux takes out his Marlboro’s and lights one. 

 

“Want one?” He offers the pack to Mitaka. 

 

“Yeah.”  He hesitates, but agrees and with shaky hands, he pulls one out of the box. 

 

Hux lights it for him. 

 

“This is the first time I see you smoking, Dop.” Hux smiles at him. 

 

“Y-yeah...I don’t.” Mitaka admits. 

 

“Oh. And what made you start now?” Hux asks, and he kinda expects the answer. 

 

“Um, you.” Mitaka blushes. 

 

“Oh god, Dopheld, if I told you to jump from the window, would you?” 

 

Mitaka doesn’t says anything. 

 

“Sorry, it’s a bad habit. You shouldn’t do it just because I do” 

 

_ “Please don’t smoke so much, it could kill you” _

 

Mitaka still doesn’t say anything. He only stares at the burning cigarette. 

 

“Dop, come on. “ Hux tries. 

 

“It’s just...we never talked this much.” 

 

“Wanna do some more talking? Over a drink tonight?”  Yeah, a good change once in a while. His own words. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Know a good bar that has decent drink selection?” Hux can only do this if he has a good drink. And some Bowmore whiskey should do the trick.

 

“I do. I’ll pick you up at 5?” Mitaka offers.

 

“Sure. See you then.” Hux puts down the cigarette and leaves back for the assistant table. 

 

Since there is no more calls and he can’t really do anything else because he knows nothing about the job, he just browses the internet. 

  
  
  


“I’d rather go on a date with you, you know. I liked chatting with you.” 

 

He talked to himself, but he wished the agent would listen..and that he would text him again. 

 

“But you should’ve told me you wanted Snoke, you know.” 

 

“But you probably told me too much.” 

 

“Did you get in trouble for it?” 

 

“Or, did the terrorists hurt you?” 

  
  
  


“Who are you talking to, what terrorists?” Mitaka asked, as he silently showed up behind Hux. 

 

“Oh, sorry, no one really. Is it five already?” 

 

“Yeah, you ready to go?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

He turns off the computer, puts on a coat and together, they leave the building. 

Neither of them notices a homeless man across the street, but the man surely notices them. 

 

They end up in a bar called First Order. It’s a nice place, Mitaka wasn’t lying. The interior is decorated in black and red, with geometric lines on the walls, painted in the colour of fresh blood. The dim lights give it a atmosphere of a space station, and the music isn’t overly loud, but also not completely silent, so one can enjoy the tunes while talking comfortably. Hux loves it. Well, except the part that it was non-smoking place. And when he sees the countless bottles on the wall behind the bar, he loves it even more and forgets about the smoke. 

There aren’t many people inside just yet, since it’s Monday and it’s only 6pm. Yeah. A good place.  

 

It turns out Mitaka visits the place often. The barmaid, who’s name, as Hux learns, is Rey, knows Mitaka really well. She brings him Jack and Cola immediately, even without taking the order, as they sit down into the booth. The chairs are leather covered, and the table is hardwood. It’s a good bar.

 

“With company tonight, Dop?” She asks. She has a british accent. 

 

“Yeah. This is Hux.” 

 

“Oh my god, the Hux?” 

 

“Rey, please.” 

 

“Of course. Sorry.” 

 

Funny, they talk like Hux wasn’t there. 

 

“What can I bring for you, Mister Hux?” Ah, finally. 

 

“Any chance you have Bowmore?” 

 

“Neat or rocks?” 

 

“Double, rocks, waterback please.” He orders. Usually he gets a single, but tonight he’s going to need it. 

 

“Coming!” She smiles 

 

He gets his drink and it tastes just right. The cold liquid makes him warm from his stomach as he swallows. He wishes he had someone who would appreciate a good whiskey with him.

 

“So how was your day?” Hux asks. 

 

“Ah, had quite a lot of interviews…” 

 

“Oh?” Hux pretended the interest. 

 

And they talked.

Or more precisely, Mitaka talked, and Hux occasionally responded with  _ Oh, really, I see,  _ and  _ Pretty cool, huh. _

Mitaka didn’t really notice the conversation was more a monologue than anything else. 

Hux can hold it till the end of a second double shot of whiskey. 

 

“Hey, sorry, I’ll be right back.” He says and waves with the cigarettes in front of Mitaka’s face. 

 

“Sure, go ahead.” Mitaka nods. 

 

Hux smiles and goes outside for a smoke. He leans on the wall next to the door. It’s pretty late now. He focuses on the lighter and watches and the cigarette comes to life. He drags the smoke in notices someone standing next to him.

And then the world goes black. 

  
  
  


The first thing he feels when he wakes up is pain. His head throbs, like he has been hit in it. Right, yes. He actually was. The second thing he feels is rope, around his wrists, around his ankles and chest and neck. His brain finally goes online, and he gatters he is tied to a chair. And he’s cold. They took his jacket. 

 

“Mr Hux. How nice of you to join us. It was very boring here, without you.” A man is sitting in front of him. A man Hux has never seen before. 

 

“Then you should’ve picked a better company.” He mutters. 

 

“Ah, yes. But I am afraid only you can tell me what I want to know.”  His expression is cold. His eyes are even colder. Like he doesn’t even care. 

 

“Like I know anything.” 

 

“Aren’t you Armitage Hux, born on twelfth of May, registered at 4005 Praesent St., Seattle, with an unlimited data plan and phone number (659) 551-3389 ?” 

 

_ Is this the FBI?  _

 

He didn’t answer. A thug he didn’t notice before hit him in the ribs. 

 

_ The terrorists.  _

 

“Yes. I am Hux. What do you want?” His chest hurts. Oh fuck. 

 

“We want Snoke.” The man had said. 

 

“I work in his company, yes.” 

 

Another hit in the ribs. 

 

“Au!” Hux cried out. 

 

“Please. Armitage, I have places to be.” 

 

“I work for Snoke, goddamn, but I don’t know anything about him.” 

 

“Then how come you’re his new assistant? We were happy he chose a successor for Miss Kanata so quickly, as she unfortunately told us nothing, and time is pressing us...” 

 

“What have you done to Kanata?” 

 

“Same thing that will eventually happen to you, unless we get what we want.”  

 

“Is this about the deals of his?” Hux had figured out. 

 

“See, I told you he knows something.” Another man came to the room. Hux didn’t know him either. "He deleted his message log, this one's clever." 

 

And they hit him again.  "Clever, huh? Texting with collaborants?" 

 

“Speak.” 

 

“Listen, I heard him talking about some guy named Mr V. He never met them in the building, they were going to some warehouse. I’ve never been there, I don’t know where that is.” Hux cries. His head hurts. 

 

“What do you know about Vader?” 

 

“Vader huh? Only that he was killed.” 

 

“You shouldn’t have this information. Are you fucking toying with us?” 

 

Another fist, this time it met his chin. 

 

“He ain’t got nothin in his phone. Or he’s smart enough to delete it.” The first man pulled Hux’s phone from his pocket. 

 

“I told you, I don’t know about Snoke. I don’t know who’s he dealing with.” 

 

“Well someone is ratting on us, you fucker, someone, who knows a little too much.” 

 

“H-how could I possibly do that, who would I tell that.” Hux defended himself. 

 

They hit him again. 

 

“Listen there, you shitfuck, someone let out the intel, that was between Vader and Snoke, only. And now Vader’s dead and Snoke won’t close the deal with us, cuz he says we’re rats.” 

 

“I don’t even know who Vader is.” 

 

“Snoke’s gonna go to Holdo for a new deal. Are you working for her?” 

 

“Who the fuck is Holdo” 

 

And they hit him again. 

“Maybe this will help you remember.” 

 

He felt something cold pushing against his skull. A gun. 

 

“I am telling you, I don’t know.” 

 

“Is Snoke really worth it?” 

 

Another blow broke his nose. He smelled blood. 

 

“He got a call. Someone wanted him at a place called Starkiller Base.” 

 

“Fucking tell me something I don’t know. Where’s this place?” 

 

“He never told me. I don’t know what it is.” 

 

“Lie to me one more time and you are going to feed the fish.” 

 

“Please, I don’t know. I don’t know.” Hux sobbed. He was fighting with the ropes, he could barely breathe. He was in pain. And he didn’t want to die. 

 

“Fucker.” The man in the chair in front of him spat on his face. 

 

“Daven, end it.” The other man said. 

 

Hux closed his eyes. “Please.” He whispered. And tensed as a loud sharp noise pierced his ears. 

 

And he was still alive. 

 

The sound came from door being kicked. 

 

“FBI, you are surrounded. Drop your weapons!” 

 

Suddenly, the room light up with lights from the policemen guns. And there was a lot of them, very quickly. 

 

“You fucker!” 

He saw the man jump from his chair and reach for his own gun, aiming it at Hux. 

 

“HUX!” Someone had shouted his name. 

 

And the world went black again. 

  
  
  


The second time he woke up was much more comfortable. First of all, he wasn’t tied to a chair. Actually, that was it. His head felt like a grenade exploded inside, his shoulder hurting like someone smashed with hammer. And that quiet beeps.  _ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

He slowly opened his eyes. Ah. A hospital. He tried to move with his right hand, but it turned out he couldn't, as it was bandaged and held firmly in place by straps and plaster. 

 

“Dooku shot you in the shoulder. It’s gonna take some time to heal.” Another voice he has never heard before, but somehow, this one had an odd familiarity to it. 

 

“Where...where am I?” Hux asked, his throat burning from dryness. 

 

“Virginia Mason hospital.” The voice had answered.

 

Hux finally turned his head to put a face to the voice. A man sat there in a chair, wearing a suit, a phone in his hand and a single earphone in his left ear. He had a thick black hair that would definitely fall to his shoulders, if he let them out of a messy bun. He had a chocolate brown eyes and face sprinkled with black moles and occasional freckles. If Hux would be feeling better and not like he was just hit by a truck, he would find him beautiful. 

 

“Do you want something to drink? The docs said you should wait, but waking up from a week-long coma makes one thirsty.” 

 

_ A week? Coma? What happened?  _

 

“Y-eah.”  Hux replied. 

 

The man had smiled, and it was a very nice, warm smile. He stood up and oh my god he was huge. He was even taller than Hux. And broad shouldered. The stranger poured him a sweet hospital tea into a plastic cup and walked over to bed. 

 

“Slowly.” He smiled and held it at Hux’s lips. 

 

Hux gladly accepted the help and sipped the too-sweet and cold, disgusting tea. But better than nothing. 

 

“Who are you?” Hux asked him, once he finished drinking. 

 

“I think you know.” He winked.

No one has ever winked at Hux. 

“Please, not again.” Hux whined. He had enough. 

 

“Alright, I will help you here. I accept the date offer. We checked everyone in the corp for traces of Snoke’s deals and intel, I...yes I told you too much and eventually got in trouble, but it helped us to find the Starkiller Base and I am sorry they hurt you. I tried to prevent that, but we began to trail Snoke and I already dragged you into the mess and tried to protect you, Phasma insisted we make you our envoy...and that got you here. She sent you flowers, by the way.” 

 

“Oh my. It’s you.” Hux stared at him like at a holy picture. 

 

“It’s me.” He smiled. 

 

“You still haven’t told me your name…” 

 

“I am Kylo. Kylo Ren.” 

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Kylo. I would shake your hand but I am sort of disadvantaged.” 

 

“There will be plenty of time later.” 

 

“Like, later, when you will explain what did you mean by envoy?” 

 

“It was more like a bait, really.” 

 

“You fucking knew they were gonna kidnap me?” 

 

“No, no, totally not. We hoped Snoke would talk to you.” 

 

"The why you wanted me to delete those messages?" 

 

"I...took a precaution...I don't want to know what would happen if they found them in your phone..." Kylo paused, "I tried to protect you." 

“And things got a little out of the hands, didn’t they?” 

 

“Things got out of the hands, when I saw your eyes, Hux.” 

 

Hux didn’t respond. 

 

“There will be time to shake hands and talk on our date, of course.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Mitaka isn’t going to be happy, but Phasma has a cute friend.” 

 

“Jesus Christ.” 

 

“You’re not religious Hux, I’ve seen your browser history.” Kylo chuckled. 

“That’s not really a good pickup line.Besides, what makes you think I’ll go first meta with you?” 

 

“Because you already went the third.” 

 

And Hux blushed. 

 

Eventually, the doctors came in and Kylo was gently pushed from the hospital room. They rebandaged his shoulder and head. Fed him even, but no one has held the teacup in front of his lips. For the night, he got an infusion with minerals and mostly painkillers. 

 

He spent there another three weeks, before his ribs healed and he could breathe without pain. His head was mostly okay too, and if he didn’t do any crazy moves, his shoulder would heal in another month too. 

 

Kylo drove him home, of course. 

 

“What about Snoke though?” 

 

“Ah, he’s waiting for a trial. Illegal weapons, human organ trafficking, crack. We have enough on him and he even lead us straight to Holdo and Vader. If I wasn’t watching you….we wouldn’t know.” 

 

“Heh, so I don’t have a job anymore.” 

 

“You almost died and the only thing you care about is your job?” 

 

“Yeah, because I will eventually die If i am unable to buy myself food.” 

 

“You mean cheese chips and soda?” 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“So, currently the company’s holding, Snoke was doing these deals on his own, not in the company’s name. If there’s a competent person enough to run it, it will be fine.” 

 

“I don’t think I want to go back there just yet.” 

 

“I don’t want you to go there either.” 

 

“How about we skip the date, mister FBI?” 

 

“You know what the doc said, right?” 

 

“Relax, I just want to hold you.” 

 

And Kylo smiled and nodded. 

 

Their lying position was weird. Hux was carefully tangled in Kylo’s too long limbs, so they wouldn’t hurt his shoulder. Kylo stroked his hair and placed countless soft kisses into his hair. 

 

“So weird to actually be in this room, after spending so much time only watching it.” 

 

“In the room, or in the room with me?” 

 

“I think the room is okay.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

“It has you in it.” 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

It’s not a good position to sleep in. Kylo’s arm is hurting but he doesn’t move, anything to keep Hux comfortable. 

But heaven is not forever, and Kylo needs to get back to work. Early in the morning. 

But before he sneaks out of his flat, he leaves a phone on Hux’s stand and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. 

  
  
  
  
  


It’s short after ten, as Hux wakes up. He’s still little dizzy, but he notices quickly that he’s in the bed alone. He reaches for his phone, that is set on a little table next to the bed together with bottle of water. He doesn’t remember ever getting this piece of furniture. 

 

His phone tells him it’s 10:08. 

There is one unread text. 

 

_ Best FBI agent xoxoxo  _

_ 6:34 “Sorry for not being there when you wake up, had to go to work.”  _

 

“Well, I guess you will have to make it up for me.” Hux says and reaches for the water. The shoulder is still in a little pain, but he was lucky. The bullet went through, and shattered hi scatula, and he’s got a several metal bindings to help it grow together again, and except the broken rib (just one, even though hurted like four) and broken nose, he was okay. Nothing vital. Now, after all this time in hospital, he could already use the arm, just not the shoulder. In four more weeks, they were to remove the bindings and begin with rehabilitation. 

 

Phone beeps and Hux smiles. Kylo is still listening. 

 

_ Best FBI agent xoxoxo  _

_ 10:11 “Absolutely. A dinner? I know a place.”  _

 

“Last time I got invited to a place, I got kidnapped.” 

 

_ 10:12 “Won’t happen w/ me, I can protect u”  _

 

“By letting me get shot? Well, my left shoulder is still okay.” He laughs as he speaks those words and carefully gets up from bed. His bladder situation is non-negotiable. Shower too. He smells like a sanitizer and he haven’t washed his hair properly since...wow, yeah, disgusting. 

 

Showering while being unable to move his right hand up is a little challenge. He kinda wishes Kylo was there to help him. The thought is arousing. Maybe too much.  _ But again, he’s on the same page, right? _

  
  
  


_ Best FBI agent xoxoxo (1)  _

 

_ 10:14 “I am pickin u at 6pm b ready :-*”  _

 

Hux raises an eyebrow at the text. Since when...no nevermind. He liked it. He liked liking it. It was good. 

He’s ready at 17:30, nervous like he has been when he had a prom. No, this is even worse.  He walks in rounds in the bedroom, checks his hair ten times in the mirror.  _ He saw me at my worst. Why do i even...fuck. _

More walking, more mirror checks. 

 

Kylo is there on time.

“Is vietnamese okay? Do you like vietnamese? I don’t know if you do.” 

 

“Kylo.” Hux smiles. 

 

“Honestly, that’s like, the only thing I don’t know.” He waves with his hand a lot as he drives. Hux finds it amusing. 

 

“I’ve never had vietnamese.” Hux confesses. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“But I don’t know anything about you.” 

 

“Luckily, there is not much.” Kylo smiles and pulls over to a parking lot next to an unmarked building. 

He opens door for Hux and leads him inside. There is a reception counter with an old man sitting behind. He nods at Kylo, he doesn’t care about Hux. 

They take the elevator and Kylo hits the button that reads 40. Hux doesn’t ask. 

 

“Well, for example, are you allergic to raspberries?” 

 

“No, and your mother makes the best jam, really.” 

 

“You tasted my jam?” 

 

“Of course. You should get a butter. And some coffee.” 

 

“Who puts butter under their jam, a psycho?” 

 

“Am I a psycho?” 

 

Hux just shakes his head. 

 

“I doubt you have anything else besides chinese soups.” 

 

“I refuse to answer that.” 

 

The elevator stops with a soft  _ ding _ . Hux kind of expects a corridor of doors or an offices, maybe some hallway.

 

What he doesn’t expect is a huge, open space of a restaurant, full of darklit tables, lanterns, soft guitar music and a beautiful view via tall windows. 

 

“-crite.” Hux tries to finish what he was saying before they stepped out. But his brain stops for a millisecond. 

 

“Woa…” 

 

“So, I asked about the vietnamese, because this is the best place, and I am slut for the meat.” 

 

Hux is unable to reply. A young woman in red wine coloured dress approaches them and bows slightly. 

 

“Good Evening, Mr Ren. Your table is ready.” 

 

They are seated in a corner table, where two windows meet and the view is intoxicating. The city illuminated by setting sun and slowly, the houses, the buildings and street lights are lighting up, becoming a contrast to the approaching darkness. Hux gets the same feeling he has when watching his beloved wallpaper. 

 

Kylo orders them food. It’s something Hux doesn’t dare to pronounce. It’s delicious. 

 

“When I was a cop, I was on a case with an owner of this place.” Kylo says, suddenly. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“He was in similar situation. Dragged into a fight of two cartels. Nasty thing. We’ve been friends ever since.” 

 

“Are you allowed to befriend your...what’s the word, victims? Suspects?” 

 

Kylo laughs, and it makes Hux warm. 

 

“I don’t know man, maybe we can’t. I never followed the rules. Eventually got me fired from police.” 

 

“Wait, they fired you?” 

 

“Totally, old Luke pulled the  _ hand in the weapon and the badge _ thing” Kylo nodded, “but, it eventually got me to FBI.” 

 

“Was it hard?” Hux knew about the initial training. He’s read about it from people who fail. 

 

“It...it required certain sacrifices, some which many weren't willing to make...I was, I didn’t hesitate.” 

 

They don’t talk anymore. Kylo orders them a wine, and Hux is conflicted where to look at the strange, big face of Kylo’s, or at the evening city. Kylo, on the other hand, only stares at Hux. 

 

He drives him home, because he may not be a good person, but he’s not a dick either. 

 

“Was it sufficient reimbursement for this morning?”  

 

“Only if you kiss me.” Hux replied. Of course it was, he doesn’t remember eating food this good. 

 

Kylo blushes. It’s somewhat unexpected, since he’s so big and muscle and everything. 

He smiles then and grabs Hux’s face and romance or not, shoves his tongue into his mouth. Not like the stolen sweet kiss in the morning (the one Hux hopefully doesn’t know about, because that’s like, creepy). 

 

Hux gasps at the contact, but his body, even though neglected for a very long time, reacts. In a second, his left hand is in Kylo’s hair, his right one (damn you, shoulder) is grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. 

 

Kylo looks him in the eye. His previously bright green eyes are now dark and icy. He remembers this. He saw it before. 

Kylo is incredibly skilled with his fingers, Hux notices, as he gets them to his flat without dropping keys or without any general setback and, undoes Hux shirt on the way. He doesn’t know where his cardigan is. Or if he actually had one. 

Their lips barely part, as Kylo lowers Hux onto his bed. 

 

“Shirt…” Hux moans and pulls on Kylo’s suit. He grins and takes the jacket off immediately. With shirt, however, he takes time. 

Kneeling over Hux, he slowly opens the buttons, giving Hux only small bits. His sculpted collarbone, for instance. And Hux is calling all his gods, there are more moles and freckles and Kylo looks like he has a galaxy map imprinted on him. And Hux loves the stars. The undershirt goes next and Hux’s mouth waters at the sight of the broad, muscled chest.

And where are his gods when he needs them, Kylo fucking Ren is shredded. There is, literally, an eight pack. 

 

He reaches out with his healthy arm and drags his fingertips across Kylo’s chest. And Kylo shivers and released a quiet moan. 

Hux likes Kylo’s reaction, and he doesn’t hesitate to go further. Hux let’s fingers wander down the happy trail, down to the hem of Kylo’s pants. And he doesn’t stop, and palms Kylo’s cock through his pants. 

In response, Kylo clenches his muscles and let’s his cock jump. 

Hux smiles. 

 

“The things you do to me…”Kylo whispers, presing more, harder, to the warm palm. 

 

“But I am not doing anything!” Hux defends and pulls his hand away. 

 

“You monster.” Kylo manages and attacks Hux’s lips again. 

 

They melt into each other, hands touching everywhere, skin hot, moans in between kisses loud. 

Hux, is, among other things, a weak man. He can’t resist Kylo, he doesn’t want to. He bucks his up and wiggles them against Kylo’s thigh. 

Kylo grins into the kiss, and stops abusing Hux’s mouth. Instead, he abuses his nipples, then sternum, the the navel. 

 

Hux admires the speed which Kylo produces to discard him of his pants. And briefs too, because Kylo is a practical man, and he doesn’t like to fuzz around. 

 

Hux has never had anyone to go down on him, but he becomes a huge fan the moment Kylo’s big, swollen lips make contact with his aching cock. His moans are loud and pure, his eyes are closed. 

Kylo hums, Hux’s cock deep down his throat, Hux’s hand caressing his hair. 

 

“Fuck me.” It’s only thing Hux can say, words are hard now. Harder than he his. 

 

“Request accepted.” Kylo leaves his cock, and Hux misses the wet mouth, but then, it’s back again. Kylo’s wet tongue is tickling on his tight rim, pushing in. 

 

Hux’s mind is blank, his brain not responding properly, only maintaining the necessary: breathing and pleasure. 

 

He doesn’t have time to think about his own shame, about his lanky legs, and skinny arms and visible ribs. He doesn’t have time to think how small he is compared to Kylo, how it has been a long time before someone else than himself has touched him there. He doesn’t have time to think, and it’s a good thing he doesn’t have to. 

 

He feels a finger inside and he winces and the intrusion. 

 

Kylo understands and waits, and, oh god, makes out with his perineum. So fucking dirty. 

Hux relaxes and there is another finger burning him from the inside. And Kylo is still using that blighted tongue between his cheeks. 

 

“I...come...soon…” No coherence there, no, Hux just can’t. 

 

But Kylo is in the similar situation, and Hux just loves how he shivers when thick cock, sprinkled with moles too, enters him. 

Kylo wants to make it slow, to give Hux time. But then Hux wiggles his hips again, and Kylo loses it and pushes in his whole, generous length. 

 

“You monster.” He moans again and pounds into him. Hux moans, almost screams, because this is so good. 

 

Kylo is barely holding back, Hux is hot, tight, soft, sweet. He’s just everything. And Kylo loves it. 

 

Hux moves his hips down and Kylo moves up and it takes time to get the rhythm right, but eventually they do, and from there it’s all downhill. 

 

Hux comes first, he splashes their bellies with his cum in long sprouts, and Kylo is dirty again and collects it with his fingers and licks them. And then he himself comes, inside Hux and it makes them both shiver, but in a good way, of course. 

 

Hux pulls his face to his and gives him a long kiss, before falling down to his abused sheets, exhausted. 

Kylo lands next to him, and they fall asleep tangled together, like last night, but this time, with significantly less clothes. 

"Your cock is way nicer in real life, though." Kylo tells him. Hux pretends he's already asleep. 

 

  
  


Two weeks pass quickly, when one is having constant food-sex-movie time. 

 

Hux has returned to work. 

 

“Are you sure you can do this?” Kylo asks. 

 

“Of course. I’ve seen what he does, I know the data and the network. I just need to make sure there were no more secret deals.” 

 

“Very well then.” He kisses him goodbye, and Hux, instead of going to his quiet corner, enters previously-snoke’s-now-his office. 

The routine is gone. And Hux is happy. 

Being the boss isn’t easy, but he finds he has a genes for it. Or something. He makes Mitaka his assistant, a cruel being he is. (He had to explain śome things first, such as the kidnapping and thus leaving poor Mitaka in the bar alone, imprisoning of Snoke and that Mitaka was a very nice guy but he’d like to keep their relationship professional only. Mitaka accepts and they became a good friends very quickly. Hux wants to punch himself why didn’t he do so earlier)

 

It’s Hux’s first evening alone again, Kylo having to work. It’s not like Kylo lives with him, but, well, he pretty much does now. 

He’s watching the movie, the one he was watching all those months ago, before his laptop melted. 

 

_ Best FBI agent xoxoxo (1) _

_ 21:55 “Don’t go 2 sleep l8, I wanna have breakfast w/ u”  _

 

Hux smiles.  

“I won’t.” 

 

_ 21:57 “Don’t lie, I kno u.”  _

 

Hux ignores the text. He finishes the movie, of course.

And before turning the computer off, he kisses the webcam goodnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a painfull week writing this so I hope it took you at least 20 minutes to finish. 
> 
> Text me on twitter @t0binka


End file.
